Data Analysis
The '''Data Analysis' is a feature within the Limitcut Episode of Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind. It is a datascape located in Radiant Garden that allows a digital recreation of Sora to fight stronger data recreations of the real Organization XIII. Overview The Data Analysis is set within a digital recreation of the Garden of Assemblage. Like before, there are thirteen portals, each branded with the weapon and number of each member of the real Organization XIII, excluding the reserve members Demyx and Vexen. A Save Point and a Moogle Shop can be found in place of where the two big chests were found in the original garden, and the central terminal now acts as a way to leave the datascape and return to Merlin's House. Initially, the portals for Master Xehanort and Xion will be inactive, and will become available once the other eleven data members are defeated. Upon accessing a portal, the player will be brought to a white and blue digital arena as the selected member will be digitally recreated before them. Each Organization data recreation is significantly stronger than the original, possessing new powerful moves and boasting higher health. Additionally, each member has their own unique battle theme that plays during the battle, some of which are the same track but remixed in a manner that correlates to its respective member, such as Saïx's rock version of "The 13th Dilemma" while Xigbar's version of the track is more mysterious in tone. Upon defeating a data Organization member for the first time, they will relinquish a special item; however, no items will be rewarded on any subsequent rematch. Members I. Master Xehanort Master Xehanort fights Sora using the χ-blade, and uses it to perform several unique Formchanges such as creating massive laser cannons in the air and converting the weapon into a duel-edged blade. He also performs several reworked versions of his ultimate attacks seen in the final battle, such as the light spire attack and his desperation move. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora the Master Belt. II. Ansem Ansem, Seeker of Darkness fights Sora using the power of darkness, using reworked versions of his attacks seen during the Keyblade War. Additionally, he has a couple of new attacks, such as throwing dark balls of energy towards Sora, summoning a dark storm to form a wall, and performing a variation of his Dark Rush attack. When his health is depleted to certain points, Ansem will cover the entire simulation in darkness and perform similar attacks seen during his second fight in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Defense Boost. III. Xemnas Xemnas fights Sora using his Interdiction Ethereal Blades and his attribute of Nothingness, performing many attacks involving his Nobody thorns, energy blades, and energy barriers. When his health his depleted halfway, he will cover the arena in a dome of darkness highlighted by hundreds of ethereal projectiles, unleashing them onto Sora after performing several physical attacks, though some of the projectiles will be blue and unblockable. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Power Weight. IV. Xigbar Xigbar fights Sora using his Sharpshooter Arrowguns and his attribute of Space, manipulating the arena and converting it into different shapes to force Sora into attacking and defending against him in different ways. If enough of his shots from his Arrowguns are deflected back into him, the Situation Command "Showdown" will appear, causing Sora and Xigbar to approach one another and perform a standoff; Sora must wait for Xigbar to begin to attack in order to dodge and stun him momentarily, otherwise Xigbar will attack Sora if the latter attacks too early or misses his opportunity to dodge. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora an AP Boost. V. Luxord Luxord fights Sora using his Fair Game Cards and his attribute of Time, forcing Sora into a time-based battle similar to his fight in Kingdom Hearts II. Luxord will perform many new attacks with his cards and also force Sora into playing new games. When his Time Gauge is depleted into the red zone, Luxord will perform his "final game", summoning a vortex of cards around the arena and forcing Sora into finding him as a card. If Sora wins, Luxord will become stunned and deplete a large portion of his Time Gauge, but if Sora loses, Luxord will continue to attack as normal while restoring his Time Gauge halfway. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Magic Weight. VI. Larxene Larxene fights Sora using her Foudre Knives and her attribute of Lightning, attacking him with rapid physical attacks and unblockable lightning spires. When her health is depleted halfway, Larxene will begin to summon clones of herself to overwhelm Sora and attack him more severely, though attacking multiple clones at once will deal more damage to her. Defeating her for the first time will reward Sora a Magic Boost. VII. Marluxia Marluxia fights Sora using his Graceful Dahlia Scythe and his attribute of Flower, performing many attacks with his scythe, summoning rose petals similar to those from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, unleashing pools of Flower-based darkness, and utilizing Doom in a combined fashion from his battles in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix when his health is depleted to certain points. He can also armor himself using his powers outside of when he uses Doom, though it can be negated using Fire magic, leaving him open to attack. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Magic Weight. VIII. Saïx Saïx fights Sora using his Lunatic Claymore and his attribute of Moon to empower himself into a berserker, making him incredibly aggressive while performing many physical attacks. After entering a second berserker state, Saïx will summon more of his Claymores around him to attack viciously, unleashing powerful energy shockwaves that cannot be blocked. Once he is knocked out of his berserker state, Saïx will be open to attack until he charges up his power again. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Power Weight. IX. Terra-Xehanort Terra-Xehanort fights Sora using his Gazing Eye Keyblade and the Dark Figure. Using his Keyblade, Terra-Xehanort can perform both a semi-unblockable and completely unblockable form of Ars Solum, launch dark projectiles using Dark Volley, and teleport-dash from different directions in the air. He can also summon the Dark Figure to launch from the ground to attack Sora, punch him if he gets too close to Terra-Xehanort, or unleash an unblockable cluster of dark spikes by punching the ground. During his ultimate attack, Terra-Xehanort unleashes a storm of dark lightning across the simulation, forcing Sora to remain confined in a small area while dodging two lightning spires and attacks from the Dark Figure, and later joining in on the attack should he unleash the dark storm again. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Strength Boost. X. Dark Riku Dark Riku fights Sora using Soul Eater and the power of darkness. He can conjure dark mines that encircle Sora, utilize Dark Reflect while sidestepping, summon a pool of darkness with claws underneath Sora, and unleash powerful combos and slashes from his weapon that are capable of sending out massive shockwaves. He can also slam down onto Sora, unleashing unblockable lightning spires all around Sora. He can also harness his power into a devastating desperation move, warping constantly at Sora while summoning shockwaves, mines and unblockable lightning spires all around the arena. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Power Weight. XI. Vanitas Vanitas fights Sora using his Void Gear Keyblade. He can warp above and slam down onto Sora, sometimes freezing him should he fail to dodge, teleport all around Sora in rapid succession, launch dark crescent slashes from his Keyblade towards Sora, launch up from the ground while launching a frenzy of fireballs, and perform a variation of Dark Firaga that sends out two fireballs instead. He can also summon a storm of Keyblades to ride in the air, sending out unblockable Blizzard magic and rushing Sora with the storm. He is also capable of encasing himself inside the Keyblade storm while generating a dark orb around him, sending out waves of Keyblades accompanied by dark clones of himself to attack Sora. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora an AP Boost. XII. Young Xehanort Young Xehanort fights Sora using his Keyblade and his power to manipulate time. He can warp around Sora to confuse him before materializing in front of him to attack, create a half-ring of Blizzard magic above him and sending it to attack, flip in the air before coming down onto Sora while transforming his Keyblade into two blades, and transform his Keyblade into a whip to attack Sora from a distance. He can also stop time on several occasions while Sora is attacking him during certain moves, and generate a time field around the arena. Defeating him for the first time will reward Sora a Magic Weight. XIII. Xion Xion fights Sora using her replica Kingdom Key Keyblade and her attribute of Light, using her power to generate light spires that can temporarily lower Sora's health size should he be hit, as well as generate armor while continuously attacking Sora until he breaks her armor. She is also capable of throwing her Keyblade at Sora, as well as engage him in a flurry of swings. Near the end of her battle, she will encase the simulation in light and attack Sora relentlessly with her light spires. Defeating her for the first time will reward Sora the Breakthrough. Trivia * Strangely, Vanitas's data does not receive a remix of his battle theme unlike the other data fights. Category:Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind